Magtheridon
Magtheridon, the former Lord of Outland, is a pit lord who conquered the ruins of the orcish homeworld following its destruction. His reign was ended by the arrival of Illidan Stormrage, who took Magtheridon's throne at the Black Temple for himself. Deciding that Magtheridon would have a further part to play, Illidan had Magtheridon's body dragged to the Hellfire Citadel where he imprisoned the pit lord, leaving him at the mercy of the fel orcs.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/insider/12/magtheridon.xml A group of adventurers entered the depths of Hellfire Citadel, released the former Lord of Outland from his bonds, and finally destroyed him, taking his head as proof of their prowess. Magtheridon was voiced by Earl Boen, a narrator for WoW's cutscenes, in World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Biography A brutal pit lord and servant of Mannoroth the Destructor, Magtheridon found his way to Draenor after its cataclysm. With the clans in disarray, and most killed in the disaster, Magtheridon was quick to show his power, and rallied the surviving orcs under his pennant. The orcs were corrupted and became fel orcs. He declared himself the ruler of the ruined world Outland. Over the years, Magtheridon brought legions of demons to Outland through the four dimensional gateways which Ner'zhul shattered the world with, and his forces became very expansive. These forces included nether dragons, voidwalkers, succubi, felguards, felbeasts, doomguards, eredar, and infernals. He continued attacking the draenei and everything that oppose him. It was almost twenty years after the cataclysm that Illidan and his forces came to Outland, to escape Kil'jaeden, Illidan's vengeful master, and his wrath. Magtheridon found himself under attack by Illidan, Kael'thas' blood elves, Lady Vashj's army of naga, and even the elusive Ashtongue tribe of broken draenei led by the elder sage Akama. The group managed to shut down the dimensional gateways which supplied Magtheridon with reinforcements, and then laid siege to Magtheridon's Black Citadel. The Pit Lord rallied his forces to defend himself, but the combined skills and armies of Illidan's forces crushed his resistances. Eventually Illidan broke through and Magtheridon was defeated by the four generals. Magtheridon asked if Illidan had been sent by the Legion to test him but Illidan cackled in reply, saying that he had come to replace him. Before World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, it was commonly accepted that he had been killed by Illidan and his forces. However new information revealed the truth: "Many believed that Magtheridon had been slain in the attack." "Though the pit lord was defeated, he apparently still serves some yet undiscovered purpose in the dark designs of the new lord of Outland..."http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/insider/07/anatomy.html Recently it was discovered that after his defeat, Magtheridon was dragged all the way to Hellfire Peninsula and is locked up in a lair created for him underneath Hellfire Citadel, his blood being used to create fel orcs for Illidan Stormrage. It is interesting to note that his wardens are not fel orcs, but normal green-skinned orcs. It seems that Illidan is keeping Magtheridon alive for the sole reason of creating more fel orcs under his rule. While he is not an ally of Illidan, he remains a powerful tool. In World of Warcraft There are two servers in World of Warcraft named Magtheridon: *Server:Magtheridon Europe *Server:Magtheridon US Burning Crusade Magtheridon is the boss of his lair, his rumbling cries are heard throughout the Hellfire Citadel. Strangely, he was purple in Warcraft III but now in Burning Crusade he is green like most (if not all) pit lords. For information about the raid encounter see: Magtheridon (tactics). Black Citadel-Temple issue In Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Magtheridon ruled from the Black Citadel in Hellfire Peninsula. It has been confirmed that Black Citadel later became the Black Temple (although its unclear why it was moved from Hellfire Peninsula to Shadowmoon Valley). For a full analysis of this issue, please see Black Citadel and Temple. Quotes *Fel Orc Warlock: Our enemies draw near, Lord Magtheridon. *Magtheridon: These upstarts are tiresome gnats, nothing more. The might of Magtheridon cannot be denied! I am the Lord of Outland! Those who dispute my rule will soon regret their folly. ---- *Magtheridon: I do not know you stranger, but your power is vast, are you an agent of the legion have you been sent to test me? (After being defeated by Illidan) ---- *Magtheridon: Illidan is an arrogant fool! I will crush him and reclaim Outland as my own. ---- *The Burning Crusade quotes. Notes *His name is very similar to - and likely inspired by - the phrase "mega therion", which is Greek for "Great Beast." Gallery File:Magraneman.jpg|"Magtheridon" by Raneman File:Magdrawgoon.jpg|"Magtheridon" by Drawgoon File:Magtheridon5.jpg|Magtheridon in Warcraft III File:Magtheridon's face.jpg File:Blizzcastmag1.jpg|Magtheridon from Blizzcast File:Blizzcastmag2.jpg|Magtheridon from Blizzcast File:mag.jpg|Trapped in Hellfire Citadel File:Magtheridonhead-honorhold.jpg|Head mounted in Honor Hold (Alliance) File:Magtheridonhead thrallmar.jpg|Head mounted in Thrallmar (Horde) File:Magtheridon's Lair loading screen.jpg|Loading screen of his lair. File:Magtheridon big.jpg References fr:Magtheridon Kategooria:Annihilan Kategooria:Major characters Kategooria:Game characters Kategooria:Lore characters Kategooria:Historical warlocks Kategooria:Burning Legion Kategooria:Burning Crusade Kategooria:Magtheridon's Lair mobs Kategooria:Unique voices